Fate is Foolish
by Ms.Huxley
Summary: Possibly OOC, as I haven't written for FF in a long time, All-Human. Dimitri is a 24 year old who is bound to take over his fathers company, after his best friends, Ivan, unexpected death, he goes to drink away his sorrows and find something-someone-else to do it with.
1. Chapter 1

When I was younger, I never pictured the life I'm living for myself. When I was younger, all I could picture for myself is a career. I didn't have another choice really. I was taught from the time I was young that it was going to be my responsibility. My responsibility to take over the business my grandfather started decades ago. "This business contains the blood, sweat, and tears of this family. And one day, I expect you to take it over. I expect you to make both me and your grandfather proud."

When I was young, I really did think that our blood was in the business. That, when the building was being erected, my grandfather must have cut his palms or something, dripping blood onto the land, or maybe he let the blood go into the cement. Now that I'm older, and I'm able to critically think about what he said to me (well, what he still says to me), and I realize that my grandfather just put a lot of work into it, as did my father, having expanded the business to two other countries since his passing. Now, it's my turn to put my blood, sweat, and tears into the company. I won't be able to fully take over, be able to sit in the head chair, not until my father decides to retire. But, for now, since I've graduated college, it's time to step up to the position that has been waiting me.

After graduating in June, I decided to take a trip away from the states, go to where my family originated from, Russia. It was such a fun experience, partially due to having my best friend, Ivan, along with me. Throughout our life, I've always been far more introverted than my counterpart. Ivan brings the life to any party, dragging me out into it with ease. Some of my best stories come from the time I've spent with him. I could never picture my life without him, couldn't picture a life without my best friend.

And that's why it was so hard for me when he died.

We had just returned from Russia, and, on the plane, decided that we would separate and go to our own apartments so we could get showered and rested before meeting up the next afternoon. We hugged before we took our cabs home, having told one another that we loved one another. I'm grateful for that. Saying I love you wasn't a usual thing for us, but, for some reason, it seemed right to say it that evening. Maybe I understand why now. Because we could sense something was going to happen. I wish… well, I can't wish anymore. I've been wishing for too long that we had shared a cab, the cab I got into. I've been wishing that the bastard who drove drunk that night was the one to die instead of my best friend. But wishing does nothing. Wishing can't bring the heartbeat back into his corpse, wishing won't be able to reconstruct his face, put his ribs back into place, and put the blood back into his veins.

Before we returned to the states, I was rather excited to join the family business, put my blood into it. But, after Ivan passed… I could barely get out of my bed. I couldn't believe the pain I felt in my chest every time I woke up and came back to the realization that he was gone. I couldn't believe how _cold_ I felt, how empty. His funeral was held two weeks after his passing. I hated seeing everyone dressed in black as we stood around his freshly dug grave. Ivan would have hated it. Never would he want us to stand around, depressed, instead of being brightly dressed and talking about the life he lived in just 24 short years. After it finished, I made my way to a local bar.

It was then that I met Rosemarie.


	2. Chapter 2

It was her hair that caught my attention. Those chocolate locks fell against her back, shining underneath the lights above the bar. The tight black dress she wore showed off every curve of her body, showing just enough to draw me in, but leaving enough for the imagination. Her finger ran around the rim of her glass, containing a liquid far darker than my own. While I wanted to approach her right away, I couldn't quite bring myself to it, instantly thinking about my deceased wing man. The man who would nudge me and tell me that I would do great, that I'm a handsome man with a voice that would make any woman's knees turn to jelly. Even though I could hear his voice in my head telling me all of this and more, I couldn't move my limbs and make it to her. Thankfully, I didn't have to make my way to her, instead, she felt me watching her and turned her head, hair falling so that I could take in the details of her face. She was stunning, causing me to lose my breath. Instantly I pictured running my fingers through her hair, nipping at her lips and pulling her close to my own body. A small smile graced her lips as she took in my expression and body language, knowing what was running through my mind. Without hesitation, she stood from her stool and walked over to me.

"You're dressed rather well."

"I could say the same for you." I respond, turning my body towards hers, watching every movement, every tug of the dress, and every wave of her hair as she lifts herself onto the stool beside my own. "What's your name?"

"My name is Rosemarie, but I go by Rose. How about you, brown eyes, what's your name?"

Smiling, I respond, "Dimitri. What are you doing here this evening, Rose?"

"Just… getting away, I suppose. What about you?" She asks before taking a small sip of her drink.

"The very same here. Life… hasn't been the best as of late."

"You came from a funeral, didn't you?"

My hand grips the hard crystal glass and I state deeply into the clear liquid that sets my insides aflame. "How could you tell?"

"Because you're here, dressed in a suit and a tie that isn't straight, and trust me, you seem like the kind of man who can do a tie properly." Leaning forward, she takes the tie into her hands, using her nimble fingers to straighten and tighten it.

"So why are you dressed up tonight? Special occasion?"

"More of… just wanting to feel beautiful."

"There's no need for the dress, you're stunning." She laughs softly, pushing a soft lock of hair behind her ear. The two of us stay quiet for a moment, simply enjoying the time we share with one another. "I want to take you home with me."

Rose looks up, shock in her eyes for a quick moment. For a long moment, she stares at me, and then finishes off the rest of her drink. "Please do."


	3. Chapter 3

When I first pulled her against me, I could tell that she wasn't incredibly experienced, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, the sensation of our skin against one another's preoccupying my mind. Her soft lips brushing against mine was enough to bring me to my knees, but thankfully I've got amazing control, something I've learned after years of practice in both my mental and physical life. Although, even though I have that control, I felt it slipping when she ran her hands down my chest and slowly and gripped the waist band of my pants. When her hands first touched my member, I knew that I needed more of her, and decided to do just that. Pulling her up into my arms, I took her to my bedroom and placed her on the bed. Her panting made me smile; expressing that she enjoyed this just as much as I did. Filled with lust my now husky voice tells her:

"Well, Roza, I think it's time we get that dress off you."

* * *

When I first felt her tense up, cringe appearing on her face, I knew what I suspected before was true. Immediately, I removed myself from her and cupped her soft, olive colored cheek. "You're a virgin." I stated, staring into her eyes for an answer, but already knowing it. When she slowly nodded, I gently caressed her cheek. " Roza, if you don't want to do this—"

Quickly, she graced my lips with her own. "I want this," she whispered. "Will you help me enjoy this?"

"There is nothing I would rather do." I responded, pulling her body tight to mine so that I could roll her on top of me with ease. "Let's see how this works, you in control."

"I need some control in my life right now," she said. For the next few hours we spent time in one another's arms. When we were finally unable to continue, exhausted, sweating and attempting to get our heartbeats down, I knew that there was no one else I'd want with me. Being with her was the best thing that's happened since Ivan died. Even though she wasn't experienced, I never had such an amazing and strong connection with a woman in my life. She was so filled with passion and she was so feisty I could barely contain my love for it. For those few hours, she filled the cracks in my heart that occurred after getting the phone call the following night after returning from Russia. Those fillings slowly began to flake from the cracks it covered when she told me she wouldn't be able to spend the rest of the evening with me, that we would be unable to wake up in one another's arms come the morning. She said that she had responsibilities she couldn't ignore anymore. I respected that decision, and asked her over and over again if she wanted me to take her home, that I wanted her to arrive home safe, and that the hour of the night wasn't safe. While she agreed with me, she said she couldn't risk it. I decided to respect her privacy, not prying for more details, but decided to call her a company car so that, at least, she would make it home with someone trusted.

When the car arrived, I walked the newly showered and dressed Rosemarie to the door, and for a long moment, I gazed into each other's eyes. "Would I be able to see you, again?" I asked her, placing my hand gently on her hip. She hesitated, and that was all I needed to know what she would say. Instead of allowing her to struggle with what to say, I speak up.

"If it's meant to be, Roza, it's meant to be." With that, and a kiss, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

" _Get the fuck out of bed_."

My eyes squeeze shut and I pretend like I didn't just hear my father come into my apartment, like he isn't going to make me do something.

"Dimitri Belikov, get out of that bed!"

"Why?" I ask, gripping the messy sheets underneath me. I never bothered to make them again after Rosemarie left last week. It's not like there was anyone I needed to impress anymore. My entire house is messy, actually. I stopped caring. Why clean when you're just going to lose those you care about, and eventually die anyway?

"Look, I know that you're having a tough time right now, and I don't blame you. I know how much Ivan meant to you."

 _Fuck you_ , I think, knowing that my father was never particularly fond of my friend, him often taking me away from what I needed to do. One semester, my grades dropped significantly because he decided to drag me out of my apartment every night for some form of party, a different one every night.

"But, even what that being the case, you can't just stay in this apartment day in and day out, acting as if you don't have a life to live." I don't respond. "I've made plans for you. I don't expect you to being working yet, your mother made it very clear to me that if I tried to… well, that's against the point. I've made plans for you to go speak at a local high school, talk to them about what to expect in college, yada, yada, you'll be informed when you arrive at one. They'll be waiting for you in the main office."

"One is in an hour," I note, sitting up in the bed.

"Then you better get your ass up and get ready."

* * *

I hate my father sometimes. He's never been a grade A parent, often spending the majority of his time at work, away from our family. He isn't a great man, but attempts to do his best when it comes to taking care of us in a financial sense, something he can do with ease. Never was there a need or want that was not accessible to me. I just wish he had spent more time with all of us that had not related to teaching me how to be a 'proper business man'. I wish he had spent more dinners with us, been to school events. Well, it's too late to wish anymore, that time has passed.

"You must be Mr. Belikov!" A woman asks, approaching me as I sit in a chair in the main office of a local high school. Thankfully I live not too far from it, being able to make it there with ten minutes to spare. "My name is Alberta Petrov."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," we shake hands, and she proceeds to lead me to the classroom where I will be speaking.

"So, if you were not told already, this hour should be spent with you talking about your college experience. You can go into as much or as little detail as you please, as long as you stick school appropriate topics. Now, the teacher will be stepping out for a short time during the period, we're very thankfully that you were able to come and take over, Mr. Belikov."

"Happy to be here," I tell her, faux smile on my face as she opens the classroom door.

"Hello Mr. Alto, class, today we have brought in a very special guest for you, please take this opportunity seriously and to full advantage. Would you like to introduce yourself?" She asks me, nodding at Mr. Alto afterwards.

"Gladly," I tell her, watching as the two step out of the room and vanish down the hallway. "Well, my name is Dimitri Belikov," I start, voice strong. "And, today, I will be discussing the college experience and—"My voice cuts short the moment I spot her. My eyes went to her instantly when I looked out into the room filled with seniors. I don't know how long I stared at Rosemarie, her sitting in the far back row, staring right back at me. She looks different than she did the evening we met, the evening we spent time making love. This time, she's dressed in simple jeans and a black shirt, wearing a necklace that trails down between her breasts; I can't see the charm on it, covered by the fabric of her shirt.

" _Talk_ ," she mouths to me, knowing that this silence between us has gone on for too long.

"And… and I'm here to answer any questions that I'm able to."

For the next half an hour, I spoke to them about how hard college can be, but how fulfilling it is at the same time. When the question portion of the hour rolled around, the majority of the hands going up belonged to the boys. Nodding at the boy in the front, he smirks, and leans forward in his desk.

"How much tail can you get in college? Even better, how much tail can _you_ get?" Other boys in the classroom laugh, the girls roll their eyes, including Rose, and I smirk myself, not willing to give into his childish words.

"How much are you able to get?" I respond, stepping towards his desk. The boy is taken back by the question, moving away from me in the desk. "Based on the looks of you, you like to say every girl in this high school swoons when you walk by, that they would be more than happy to take up your time, even though you leave the moment you get off. This, I might mention, likely isn't long."

Everyone in the room laughs, Rose's coming off the loudest, or, at least, she's the one that stood out to me. "Y-you can't talk to me like that!" The boy yells, voice breaking, causing him to turn red.

"You should have thought about that before you asked me a question related to sex and not college. How good are your grades?" I ask him, raising my brows. He doesn't question, gripping the edge of his desk in anger. "Poor I imagine based upon your reaction to that question. Well… what's your name?"

"The pricks name is Jesse!" Rose yells from the back of the classroom, grin on her face. He looks back at her, pure rage on his face.

"Shut up!"

"Shouldn't have been an asshole!" She responds, leaning forward in her desk. My eyes catch on her breasts for a fraction of a moment as they become further pressed together and exposed from her actions. Dragging my eyes away from that portion of her body, I then move them back to the boy before me.

"Well, _Jesse_ , I think it's time for you to grow up. You're a senior in high school, and it's time for you to act as such. Stop worrying about sex, about what girls think of you, and begin to worry about the life you are leading and how to improve it. Because, believe me, at the rate you're going, you will be very lonely and unsuccessful. Then again, you may already now that, leading you to act like a total _fuck boy_. Did I use that right, class?" They all laugh again and I look towards Rosemarie once more, even though I know I shouldn't. Jesse notices where I'm looking and glances back to see who it is that's caught my attention. When he turns back, a smirk on his still pissed off face has appeared. Knowing that I've spent to long, once again, staring at her, I clear my throat and address the class for the final time.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all today, and I'm sorry I couldn't answer more questions, you can thank Jesse for that. Have a great day!" I tell them before walking out of the classroom, a small round of clapping beginning as I do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Belikov!" Alberta says, catching up to me as I walk down the hallway. "How did it go?"

"Rather well if I do say so myself," I respond, giving her a smile.

"I'm so glad to hear that! Thank you for coming in today, we, and I'm sure all of the students in class; appreciate you taking time out of your day."

"I was happy to do it." The two of us shake hands and she makes her way back to the main office, having a meeting to attend. For a moment, I simply stand in the middle of the hallway, and then the bell rings, meaning that teenagers will be filling the halls in no time. I had to make a decision in less than a second. I had to decide if I would go back to the classroom, attempt to catch up with Rose and talk to her, like I know I need to. Let's do it. We don't have any way to contact her, and there is no way I am missing the chance to bring up what's been spinning through my mind for the past hour. There are enough students filing the hallway that no one pays attention to me, they just try to get to their next class. Spotting her by a set of lockers, I quickly move through the students; watching as Jesse, the boy I embarrassed in the class, approach her. Clearly the two of them aren't on the best terms, based on what I saw in the classroom. I keep back, watching and listening as best I can, to see what is about to occur.

"So, Rose, I couldn't help but notice the way that douche bag and you looked at one another in class. It was rather… lustful? Is that the correct word?"

"Fuck off, Jesse; I don't have time for your bullshit today." She goes to close her locker door and step away, but he grabs her by the arm and pulls her back.

"Oh, but I bet you sure had time to be his whore, didn't you?" Before I get the chance to react to his words, Rosemarie has done so herself, twisting his arm and pressing him up hard against the lockers, causing his head to bounce off of the metal.

"I said _fuck off._ " She hisses, body rigid and prepared to do worse. The hallway is beginning to empty out and I know that when there are fewer students, there is less chance to be able to stop the situation myself and keep her from getting into trouble.

"Jesse, it seems you didn't listen to the words I spoke in class today." I speak up, taking a large stride to meet the two against the lockers. Rosemarie, seeing that it's me, releases Jesse and he slumps to the floor. "Really, boy, you need to learn to stop messing with others and deal with your own bullshit. Now, get the hell out of her, and away from this woman."

Although he glares at me, he does as told and slowly makes his way to the class he's now going to be late for. Once he's gone, I grab Rosemarie by her elbow and lead her out the nearest door. She doesn't struggle, though I can tell she's hesitant to follow me. "Get in the car," I tell her, unlocking it. "We're taking a drive."


	6. Chapter 6

For a long time we are quiet, simply sitting beside one another as we drive down random blocks. When I manage to get my thoughts together, I speak up: "How old are you." Rose sits there, in the passenger seat, and stays quiet. "Seventeen or eighteen?"

"I'll be eighteen in a month." Gripping the steering wheel, I press my lips together, not wanting to speak to her yet, not wanting to yell at her. It's not something I often do, I like to keep my voice down, not draw attention to myself, or appear out of control, but in this moment, I know that if I open my mouth, I will do just that. "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I should have told you, I know I should have but… you, you were perfect. You're handsome and so kind and fuck, I have never felt that amazing in my entire life. I should have told you, but I didn't want you to be put off by me."

Scoffing, I turn the corner, shaking my head. "Put off by you. Damn it, Roza, there is nothing I wanted, nothing I want, more than you. That evening was one of the best of my lives, but… you're seventeen. What we did was illegal."

"And no one needs to know."

"But I know! I know that you're underage, and I hate it, I hate that you are, not just because I can get in trouble for it, but because… because I want you. I asked for your information that night, because there was nothing more that I wanted than to see you again. To hear your voice, your laugh, to feel your lips and make love to you again. You have no idea how badly—"

"Trust me, I know! I hated leaving that evening. I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay for hours and hours, days and days, but I couldn't. And now you know why I couldn't. As amazing as that night was, I don't want to get you in trouble."

At that moment, I decide where we're going. No longer are my moves random, I'm taking her where we can be alone. "Dimitri… they'll know if I'm not at school."

"I'll handle it."

"Where are we going?"

"Do you trust me, Roza?" I look over at her, staring into her eyes. With a deep breath, she nods her head.

* * *

My father was rich far before meeting my mother and having us children. When he knew that my mother was expecting with my oldest sister, he bought a house surrounded with land. He's said there are a few reasons as to why he did that. One, so that we kids could have plenty of room to be kids, so that we can have room to explore and stay safe without eyes being kept on us at all times. The second reason was so that we could have as much privacy as possible. I've never been more grateful for something. When I drove us to the top of the hill, two or three acres away from the home I grew up in, I didn't expect Rose and myself to end up where we did. I just planned on us discussing were we would go from here. If we would continue communication, or simply cut off from one another or anything in-between. I didn't expect to be sitting in the back of the car, naked with the exception of the pants resting by my ankles, and Rose, straddling my body, bringing me to heights never reached before.


	7. Chapter 7

"We… we have to stop, I can't… I can't do this anymore."

"You can't do it anymore, or it's just too good?" I tease Rose, resting between her legs, hands gripping her thighs. "Are you sure you want to stop?" Pulling her thighs up, and sliding my hands down to her ass, I press my face against her once again, running my tongue over her clit in a long and hard motion. A moan exits Rosemarie and she grips my hair.

" _Oh Dimitri,_ " she gasps out, bucking her hips. Groaning in my own pleasure, loving how I make her feel, I continue to lick and suck on her, pushing my fingers ever so slowly into her wet body. " _Oh fuck, don't stop, don't—_!" It was then that her orgasm came; causing her body to shake, then freeze, and release. Smiling, hearing her gasping for air, I release my hold on her body and accept everything that she gives to me, lapping every bit. "Oh, Dimitri… that was outstanding."

"I agree, Roza."

"Y'know, I never did ask you why you called me that," she says, pulling herself up to a sitting position with my help. "I mean, I know that it means Rose, but what language?"

"It's Russian," I tell her. "Well, Russian is the other language I speak."

"Russian, huh," she says, twisting a lock of my hair between her fingers. "Where'd you learn that?"

"No one person, my family is all Russian, my grandfather never wanted us to forget the language, so he made sure that it was always spoken in his own home, and then my father in our own home."

"You should speak more of it around me, it's really… seductive."

"Oh yeah?" I tease, kissing her softly.

"Yeah," she responds, wrapping her arms around my neck. As our bodies began to calm down, the realization that we spent three hours together, in my car making love, hit us and we knew we had to actually do what we came here to do, which is talk.

"I can't believe you're only seventeen," I tell her, pulling my shirt back on.

"Only a month from eighteen." She corrects, doing the same with her shirt.

"Fuck…" I breathe out, struggling to put on my slacks. "I'm going to have to get out of the fucking car, how did you even get these off of me?"

"I… I don't even know, I was so in the moment it just… worked out I guess." I smile, getting out of the car. "Where are we anyway?" Rose asks, following my move, to get dressed outside of the car.

"Oh," I say, fixing my belt. "Do you see that house over there?"

"That big ass one?" She laughs. "Yeah, I guess I see it."

"It's mine, well, my fathers, I grew up in there and this is some of the land surrounding it."

"Y-you lived here? That house is amazing…"

"I enjoy it." I respond, leaning down to tie my shoes.

"How can your dad afford this place? What does he do?"

"He owns the company Aven."

"Aven? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I am not," after standing back up, I sigh, remembering something. "We have to be careful for the next month, Rosemarie, until you're eighteen; there are some people who would take full advantage of this information."

She nods slowly, staring at the home. "I can't believe you live here."

After we both got back into the car, I drove her to her home, making sure to stay a block away so that her father wouldn't see she was dropped off by somebody. I knew that it was a risk when I decided to kiss her before pulling away from the sidewalk, but it was a risk worth taking in my opinion. My mood was elevated for the rest of my ride home. I just spent four blissful hours with a woman I can barely contain my feelings for. When I got to my apartment, I was still riding on the high. But, that high was knocked down with a simple email from my father, sent moments after leaving my childhood home.

 **We need to talk, Dimitri.**


	8. Chapter 8

I've been avoiding the email for four days now, simply spending time inside of my apartment, and texting Rose on and off. I've also been avoiding a call from the high school, presumably attempting to respond to my initial call telling them that Rosemarie was excused for the afternoon, having been pulled aside for some extra questioning. They have no reason to disbelieve me, I'm a class act man from a strong and powerful family, if anything, they're just asking for me to come in and speak with students again. 

I've never been a big double texter, I don't bother doing so because if they don't respond, people are usually busy or don't want to speak with me, and that means they aren't worth my extra effort.

 **When will I be able to see you again?** I message Rosemarie for the second time, knowing damn well that she's in school and likely not able to text, but wanting her attention. I hate the feeling in my stomach, that ache you feel when you're other half is gone.

"God damn it," I curse, running a hand through my hair. "I have to stop thinking that way. She's seven years younger than me; we're in different parts of our lives. _Fuck_."

 **I get out of school in an hour. I'll meet you in the parking lot.**

I hate the smile that graces my lips, but, at least the feeling in my stomach is gone. I'll be seeing Rosemarie in an hour. I can't wait. For ten minutes I drove around the high school, having arrived too early. When Rosemarie appeared by the front door, I stopped the car long enough for her to see me before driving out of the way of cameras and other students.

"Hey comrade,"

"Comrade? You think that's the first time someone has called me that?"

"I think it's the first time someone this sexy has said it to you," Rosemarie responds, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"That you are." I respond, kissing her back. "Put on your seat belt."

"Uh-huh, so where are we going?"

"Hard to say, we could always go back to my apartment again, we could maybe try to go somewhere we won't be seen."

"So your apartment?" She teases, buckling in.

"Basically… we could attempt something that won't allow much risk."

"I'm fine with just going to your apartment right now, we can branch into the light once we're legal."

"You got it."

An hour later the two of us are sprawled out on my bed, half-listening to the music that plays in the background. We didn't have sex; I don't want our relationship to revolve around it, although it's spectacular. Eventually, the two of us end up falling asleep, and I loved every moment of it.

"Oh no," I whisper, gently pushing Rosemarie off of my body.

"Mm?"

"You have to hide."

"Hide? What do you mean hide?" She asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Someone knocked; I think it might be my dad. He knows about us, I've been avoiding talking to him about it. For too long I now realize."

"He knows my age, huh?" She asks, taking my hand as I lead her to a different room.

"My father knows everything, Rose."

"Oh..."

"I'm so sorry that I'm doing this and I will make it up to you. I promise." Kissing her cheek, I close the door for the bathrooms closet.

Quickly making myself presentable, I prepare what I'll be saying to my father, thinking about anything he could throw at me.

"Hello dad,"

"Dimitri, I can't help but notice that you haven't responded to my email the other day. Four days ago exactly."

"I know dad, I'm sorry."

"Have you been busy?"

"Not truly, I've been working more on myself lately, on getting better so I can move on with my life."

"Hm, you haven't been sending your time with a girl seven years younger than yourself? You haven't been having sex with said younger girl? You've been pushing your damn luck, Dimitri. What the fuck are you doing? You're throwing your life away."

"No, dad, I'm not. I really enjoy spending time with her."

"You really enjoy getting off with her."

"No, dad, I want to be with her. The sex is just a plus."

"Oh please, you think that's the first time I've heard those words?" He comments, moving into the apartment. "I've said those words myself."

"Yeah, I know." I respond, crossing my arms. "Would you please leave? There's no point in you being here."

"Really, she's no here right now?"

"How would you even be aware of that?"

"How am I aware of anything." He states, no question in his tone. "Just bring her out, Dimitri."

"Dad, just get the hell out of my apartment. We can do this another time."

"Does it make you uncomfortable knowing that this little play toy of yours is only a year older than Viktoria?"

"God damn it," I groan, running my hand through my hair. "Dad, please leave." My father smiles, knowing that he struck a chord with me, having brought up in my younger sister.

"Fine, I'll leave, but Dimitri, I want you to know that I know more than you. The truth will one day get out, and I'll be waiting for when it does."


	9. Chapter 9

I decided to not address the thought of the unknown after my father left. Whatever it is, I don't need to know, because, at this point, I'm happy. I'm happy with Rosemarie, and don't want to spend our time together worrying about things I can't control. Either way, it will come out in time, and I would rather hear it from her than my father.

"I don't want to go home… but I have to do homework… I mean, I never do homework, but I have to do this fucking research paper or I'll lose half of my English grade. I hate English; I've never excelled in it."

"I can help you out with it; English is one of my better subjects."

"Really? Oh my god that would be amazing." Rosemarie grins, placing her hands on my cheeks before kissing me deeply. "I'll reward you greatly."

I smile, pulling her onto my lap so that her legs are resting on either side of my body. "You will, huh?"

"Oh yes," she purrs, rolling her hips against my own. I stifle a moan, twirling a bit of her hair between my fingers.

"What's the topic of your paper?" I ask her, lifting her up as I stand, keeping her body up on my own.

"Oh, it's a paper about alcohol actually. It's affects on the brain, the body, how it changes your judgment, leads people to do stupid shit like driving drunk."

I feel a pang in my chest, thinking back to Ivan and his death at the hand of a drunk driver, a driver that survived. I saw the man once, the man who killed my best friend. He was in the hospital, in the bed, a little battered, but still breathing. I wanted to go in there and remove the tubes that assisted him in breathing while he healed. Something my friend could never get the chance to do. He died on impact.

"Are you okay?" Rosemarie asks me, caressing my cheek softly. "Your face went dark for a moment…"

"Oh yes, it's just…. I lost a friend not long ago to a drunk driver. That's the funeral I was at the night we met… it was my best friends."

"Oh Dimitri, I'm so sorry," she whispers, kissing my forehead. I release Rosemarie from my arms, lightly setting her back on her feet. "What… what was his name?"

It takes me a moment to answer as I collect myself, refusing to show sadness to her, at the least, show her tears. "Ivan."

"Oh Dimitri," she whispers again, kissing me softly. "I'm so, so sorry."


End file.
